Speed's back
by Orca15
Summary: What if there was a Speedle brother... what if he died instead... what if there was a good reason why Speed is gone... what if he's not gone... "A must for Speed lovers" "Speed/OC" "Speed/Horatio Friendship"


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami. I do not intend to steal the cherictors, I'm just borrowing them. I do, however, own Naveah Jones, no one touch her unless you talk to me first.

Note: if you would like to take this story to the next leval and write more on it. Let me know before you do so.

Naveah Jones stood in the cemetery staring at the headstone in front of her. She laid the white roses that she brought every day in front of it. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Horatio Caine standing behind her. She wiped a tear away and said. "Hi"

"Hi" he said in return. She turned back to the headstone and there was a long silence.

"I still don't believe he's gone Horatio."

"It's still hard for all of us."

"I just can't forget his face, his voice, his hands, his stupid music, his smile, his eyes. What do I do Horatio?"

"I think…. I think it's time for you to move on."

"Horatio, I can't, I don't think he's dead. And I think you know the truth, which is why I asked you to come here today. You're going to tell me what you know."

"What makes you think that?"

"Horatio, when I was in Georgia you called me at two p.m. Miami time, the police report lists his death at three-thirty p.m. Miami time. At two you told me he was dead."

"Lets not talk about this here, come to my house tonight. We'll talk then." He slipped his sunglasses on and turned to walk away. _That man is up to something…. _

Naveah walked up Horatio's driveway. This action had become very familiar to her in the last few years. Horatio was a very understanding man, he had helped her through the supposed death of her boyfriend and now, she hoped, he could help her get things straitened out and hopefully he would have answers to all her questions. She knocked on the door Horatio answered it. "Well, hello." He said

"Horatio" she said without hesitation, three years before when she stood on his doorstep she had been hesitant, almost to the point that she might have run back to her car had she not taken a cab. But right now, there were no hesitations, none at all.

"Please, come in" he stepped aside and let her in. She went in; he led her to the living room where he gestured that she sit down. She sat on the couch. "You asked earlier if I knew something, I do."

"I'm listening."

"Navie?" his voice came from behind her; she turned around, Tim 'Speed' Speedle was standing behind her. Her blue eyes caught his chocolate brown ones.

"Speed?!" this was a shock. He smiled at her.

"Hey baby" he took a step towards the couch and put his hand on top of hers to let her know she wasn't hallucinating.

"Both of you have a lot of explaining to do." She said firmly as she looked from Speed to Horatio and back to Speed. "And you better have a good reason…."

"You have no idea." Speed said. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done." He came around the end of the couch and sat next to her. "I had a twin brother. His name was Jim; he was shot on September 20th 2004. A heart shot. Horatio saw the chance to make me disappear."

"Why would you want to disappear?" Naveah asked very confused.

"I had this guy put a hit out on me. I had to disappear until his trail was over. I did it to protect you Navie. It's always' been about you." She looked away and sighed.

"Why couldn't I know?"

"The only one who knew was Horatio. He's taken good care of me. Took me in under his wing." She looked at Horatio.

"He eats me out of house and home." Horatio said.

"So how did you do it?" she asked.

"Well, first, we took Jim's body and changed his cloths into the cloths that I was wearing. Then we put the hole in the shirt and I slipped out the back of the store. I wanted to tell you, but the guy that had the hit on me was really respected by certain people and when he was killed I had to be sure that you were safe before we told you. Then when H came this morning and said that you had figured some of it out. I had to tell you."

"Oh, Speed." _He 'died' for you; he put his brother's body in his place. _"Wait, what about your parents? What about Jim?"

"My parents think he's in Australia. That call was hard."

"What call?"

"I called them and posed as Jim. They may never forgive me or trust me again. But, I had to do it."

"So, who killed Jim?"

"Clavo Cruz"

"He's the one who had a hit out on you."

"Yeah, Horatio, it's time to let my brother rest in peace under his real name."

"I agree…"

_Two day's after Naveah found out. _

Naveah walked up to the Speedle's front door. She knocked twice. Mrs. Speedle came to the door. Her eye's lit up. "Navie" she said in surprise.

"Mrs. Speedle." Naveah said. "Is Mr. Speedle home too?"

"Yes he is, come in."

"Actually, could you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To Speed's grave, there's something going on."

"What?"

"Their exhuming his body"

"Why?!" Mrs. Speedle looked angry.

"I don't know, let's go."

"Papa" Mrs. Speedle yelled into the house then turned back to Naveah, "go, try and stop them. We'll meet you there." Naveah turned around and got in her car, she drove to the cemetery.

Mrs. And Mr. Speedle walked angrily up to Horatio and Naveah. "What do you think your doing Lt. Caine?" Mr. Speedle yelled. Horatio just stood with his hands on his hips, a slight smile on his face, and his sunnies in his right hand and said.

"I have reason to believe that the man in that coffin is not Tim but Jim" _that's a mouthful. _

"What?" Mr. Speedle questioned. "And what gave you that absurd thought?"

"I did" Speed said from behind his parents. They turned around.

"JIM ANTHONY SPEEDLE IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE THEN YOU HAD BETTER STOP IT" Mrs. Speedle yelled.

"Mom, I am Tim, not Jim. Jim is dead."

"And why would you trade places with him? Do you hate us that much? We didn't even know your brother." Speed cleared his throat.

"I did it to protect you mom. I love you, I love dad, and I love Mike, and I love Navie. I missed you guy's."

"I want proof, show me your birthmark."

"Not here mom"

"There's a restroom in the office, we'll go there." She grabbed his ear and led him as if he were a child to the office, his dad followed, once in the restroom Tim showed his mother the birthmark on his lower back just below his waist. "Oh, my Timmy." She had tears in her eyes as she embraced her long lost son. Naveah smiled from the door where she stood with Horatio. Now Jim's adoptive parents could have their closure for their son, who, they were told, was missing. He had been doing some undercover work in Miami when he was shot in the middle of a shoot out. Speed smiled at her from over his moms shoulder. Life will find a way, as an old friend once put it.


End file.
